


father christmas.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [173]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Dare, December writing challenge, F/M, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, Mall Santa Claus, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Because he needed the extra money, Ben had taken a job as the local mall’s Santa Claus this year, and he was growing tired of all the children who were coming up to him and tell him that they wanted this super expensive video game console or the latest model of that phone.  He’d looked up the prices of a few of the things that were requested after his first day, decided that the children he was seeing were nothing more than spoiled brats for expecting their parents to shell out that much money, and then went back to work.  It was a job, it was paying him pretty well, and it was only going to last for a month.  He just had to get through till Christmas Eve and then he was free.or: Ben's the local mall's Santa Claus this year.  Zorii dares Rey to go sit on his knee.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [173]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	father christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 21. Only 10 days left, thank God. This has been a struggle.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 21 Prompt - I’m out shopping and my friends dared me to get in line for the mall Santa, and wow, you are really cute and way too young to be Santa. (thisisliho on Wattpad)  
> Title Song: Father Christmas by Matt Nathanson

Because he needed the extra money, Ben had taken a job as the local mall’s Santa Claus this year, and he was growing tired of all the children who were coming up to him and telling him that they wanted this super expensive video game console or the latest model of that phone. He’d looked up the prices of a few of the things that were requested after his first day, decided that the children he was seeing were nothing more than spoiled brats for expecting their parents to shell out that much money, and then went back to work. It was a job, it was paying him pretty well, and it was only going to last for a month. He just had to get through till Christmas Eve and then he was free.

He was sitting in the mall’s Christmas display one evening, waiting for someone to get in line, when he heard laughter. Turning to look, he saw a group of three women walking past the display, arms full of shopping bags and obviously having a good time. One of the women caught his eye more than the others, her hair up in a ridiculous style of three buns on the back of her head, but she was beautiful. Utterly, spectacularly beautiful.

But Ben never got utterly, spectacularly beautiful women like her, and he wasn’t going to meet her anyway, so he pushed the thought out of his mind as one of the fake elves ushered a child towards him. Time to hear another spoiled brat talk about something they definitely shouldn’t have at their age.  
  
  
  
  
Zorii glanced over at the Christmas display as they walked past and saw that there was no line, laughing as an idea formed in her head. “I will give you one hundred dollars if you go sit on Santa’s knee.”

Rose shook her head immediately. “No fucking way am I doing that, even for a hundred dollars. Absolutely not.”

Rey stopped and looked back at the Christmas display, glancing around to see how many people might witness things. “I’ll do it.”

Zorii blinked a couple of times as Rose’s jaw dropped. “Rey, you don’t have to do this,” Zorii said after a few moments. “I was fucking joking.”

“You don’t just dare me to do something and then I don’t follow through with it,” Rey said, smiling at them. “Besides, what is the harm of doing this? The guy probably has grandkids at home and isn’t going to give a fuck about a grown woman sitting on his knee for what, thirty seconds? It’ll be fine and I’ll have a hundred dollars.”

“You’re seriously going to do this, aren’t you?” Rose said in disbelief. “For fuck’s sake, Rey, come on. Let’s just get to Rebellion and we can keep doing some Christmas shopping.”

“We can keep Christmas shopping after this,” Rey said, handing over her bags. “I’ll be right back.”

She walked away from them and headed towards the Christmas display, walking up to where the line would form and one of the fake elves was. “Hello.”

“Hello,” the woman said, looking around. “And where is your child?”

“Oh, no child,” Rey said, grinning. “Just me.”

The woman stood there for a moment before nodding. “Alright then, this way.”

Rey followed the woman into the display, and she could tell that Santa was confused when he saw her but no child. “You’ve got a teenager this time,” the woman said before turning to Rey. “Make it quick.”

Rey rolled her eyes at the implication that she was a teenager and walked over to the man playing Santa, sitting down on his knee and smiling at him. “For the record, I am not a teenager. I am twenty-three.”

Ben was watching as the beautiful woman from earlier came forward, but he paused when he heard the conversation between her and the fake elf. But as soon as she said her age, Ben immediately relaxed because the idea of having someone underage that wasn’t a little kid sit on his lap had made him very uncomfortable. “Well, then, twenty-three-year-old you, what is your name?”

Rey studied him for a moment before deciding he was way too young to be a Santa Claus. “Rey.”

Ben smiled. “And Rey, what do you want for Christmas this year?”

Rey was captivated by the man’s beautiful eyes and she was speaking before she could stop herself. “Your phone number.”

Ben nearly choked. “What?”

“You’re way too young to be doing this job,” Rey stated. “I can tell. And you’ve got absolutely gorgeous eyes. So, what I want for Christmas is your phone number. Unless you’re married, in which case I definitely don’t. I don’t fuck around with married men.”

Ben laughed. “I’m the furthest thing from married that you can get, I promise.”

Rey grinned. “Well, then do I get what I want for Christmas? I promise I’ve been a very good girl.”

Ben nearly choked again. “Well, Rey,” he said, taking in how beautiful she was again. “How about you come back here at close and then we’ll see about it?”

Somehow, Rey’s grin got bigger. “Then I will see you later, Santa.”

She got up, smiled at the fake elf, and walked out of the Christmas display. She looked at the hours, noted that they closed in a couple of hours, and then walked back to Zorii and Rose. “Pay up, Zorii.”

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Zorii said, shaking her head. “Come on, we’re going to need to find an ATM because I don’t have that much cash on me.”

“There’s one over by Rebellion,” Rose said, starting to head that way. “And can we please get back to shopping now? I need your help finding something to get Finn!”

Rey nodded and followed after them. She’d tell them about getting Santa’s number later if she actually did get it. 

But she was going to be there at close. That was for sure.  
  
  
  
  
Ben stepped into the small room behind the chair he’d sat in all afternoon and took off the Santa suit and fake beard. He hung it up like he was supposed to, made sure he looked presentable in the mirror, and then walked out of the room. He helped the fake elves close things down for the night, stepped out of the Christmas display, and looked around.

He didn’t see Rey anywhere.

His spirit somewhat deflated, he patted down his pockets to make sure that he had his wallet and keys, sighing when he realized that he didn’t. He went back into the display and the small room, looked around until he found them, and then headed back out into the mall. He looked around one more time to see if Rey was there, felt even more deflated when he realized that she wasn’t, and then headed towards the exit.

He was nearly there when he heard someone call out. “You’re way too young to be Santa, you know.”

He turned to see Rey walking up to him, shopping bags in hand. “I didn’t think that you were coming.”

Rey laughed. “Oh, I plan on coming alright.”

“What?” Ben spluttered, and he realized he looked like a complete idiot. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You know exactly what I meant by that.”

Ben sucked in a deep breath and regained control of himself. He was not about to turn down sex. It had been a while. But… “Not unless we get a drink first.”

Rey grinned. “Perfect. Do you have a car or do we need to call for an Uber?”

“I have a car,” Ben said, motioning towards the door. “This way.”

They left the mall and went to Ben’s favorite bar, had a drink, and then they determined that Rey had a roommate but Ben didn’t, so they went back to Ben’s.

The sex was glorious.

He was fully expecting to wake up alone, but he didn’t. He woke up to Rey making them breakfast, and as they ate, they made plans to have an actual date two days from then. As Rey was getting ready to leave, she turned to Ben with a smile. “Hey, Santa? Do I actually get your number now?”

Ben laughed and turned to grab a notepad, scribbling out his number. “Here,” he said, handing it over, “even though last night could arguably put you on the naughty list.”

Rey laughed and looked down at the paper. “Well, Santa, we can be naughty together again tonight if you want.”

Ben just shook his head. “So long as you never call me Santa again.”

Rey grinned and pulled Ben into a kiss. “Then I’ll call you later, Ben.”

He grinned as she left the apartment and he went to get ready for work. 

Maybe the job as the mall’s Santa Claus wasn’t as bad as he’d originally thought.


End file.
